nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox
__TOC__ 'Geography' Nox is colated in Caliwind, a partially submerged range of ravine-scarred mountains west of the Harrowoods. The city is based in the middle of the range, with parts of it being built on the surface, while other parts consists of caverns along the sides of the deep and narrow canyons which form between the mountains. Not being kown to be great builders, the Birds of Prey make good use of natural cave formations in the rocky terrain. The city layout does not follow any particular logic, and the settlement seems to have expanded in random directions over the years. Nox is densely populated. From above, the rocks where it is located remind of swiss cheese; full of entrances and exits. 'Climate' Caliwind is overgrown with temperate forest on the eastern side. The eastern side consists of bare rocks and is not very hospitable. Nox is situated almost exactly in the middle, just adjacent to the forest. Since the majority of the city is located in deep and narrow canyons, it remains largely unmolested by sunlight, rain or winds. Winders are colder than summers, but not notably so, because the caves keep the warmth well. 'Transport' Many houses in Nox are niches in the canyons, and the so it is very easy and comfortable to get around by flying. There are stone stairs and tunnels that allow one to get around on foot, but they are not present everywhere, and the airways are generally too narrow for an aircaft to get through. This makes it difficult members of a non-airborne race to move around the city. Lately, cable cars have been introduced in certain parts of the city, mainly the craftsmen's districts, but also some richer residential areas. They are not as fast as flying, but make moving heavy objects considerably easier, and are also favored by the lazy and the elderly. Nox is located in the middle of a mountain rage and can only be reached by air. There is nowhere to land an aircraft, so members of a non-flying race may have trouble getting in at all. 'Education' The primary method of education is personal apprenticeship. Children born or, as is common, adopted into a family will learn their parents' craft. Academical culture is undeveloped in Nox, and there is no access to schools or libraries, but plenty of foreign literature is available on the markets. Because education is not institutionalised, the level of all-around education varies wildly between people, largely depending on individual curiosity. 'Demography' Nox is almost totally populated by the Wings of Night, subspecie group of the Birds of Prey efferii. A rare Wing of Day may choose to settle here, but immigration from outside of Caliwind is largely nonexistent, because the city's geography, as well as other factors pertaining living conditions, are poorly suited for races other than the native. Outsiders who do choose to make a home in Nox are met with suspicion, but seldom outright hostility. The number of undead Birds of Prey is slowly increasing in Nox, mainly vampires, but this is yet to become a social problem. 'Politics' 'Government' Nox is an elective monarchy. The Moon Queen or King is elected after a set of competitions for the title, where the prospective monarchs publicly display their abilities. Rulers are expected to be all-sided and versatile; capable of many things, rather than being an expert at something special. Rulers reign until death or until deposed, whereupon a new election takes place. They assemble their own political cabinet, which is dissolved when the monarch is no more. There is a loose and unwritten constitution in Nox, but it does not limit the monarch's executive power. Rather, it dictates that with new rulers should come new politics. When a new monarch assumes the throne, the entire ruling elite of the old one is replaced, and the new monarch is expected to reform the city's politics. These periods of transition bring about instability and tension within the kingdom, but also new winds and changes for the better, usually. The royal palace is called the Charcoal Halls, and is located at the lowest point of the city, in a deep shaft far below the ground. It is essntially a vast cavern with a tiny volcanic pit in the middle, which randomly sputters black soot.into the air. The soot has potent magical properties, and is quite valuable. However, the air in the cavern is hot and not very breathable, so the Queen and her cabinet do not spend much time there, preferring to congregate at other, secret, locations. 'Law & Crime ' How law is enforced has varied somewhat over history, as it is the responsiblity of the crown, and different monarchs have different ideas about how things should be done. Currently, the law is enforced by a militia-like entity that has outposts throughout the city and upholds public order. Theft and economical wrongings such as swindery are not considered criminal in Nox. Robbery and vandalism is, however. Only when physical harm comes to person or propety can one count on the militia's help. Each is expected to guard their assets well. Civilian disputes are also left to the people to solve on their own. Magic is not generally banned, but not extensively practised. Conducting a magic-related business requires a licence from the crown, however. 'Foreign Relations' Nox has a sister city, Lux, also located in Caliwind. The two kingdoms conduct their foreign politics as a union, and are viewed as a single state by outside powers. Although they are being pressed by various nations to join the several ongoing wars in Ariaheim, they have yet remained neutral. The current monarch has not revealed her diplomatical plans so far, but considering their opportunistic nature, it is improbable that the Wings of Night will remain neutral for long, and will inadvertedly pull their daylight-thriving neighbors into the conflict as well. The only uncertain thing is which side they will choose. 'Military' Nox has a proffessional army funded by the crown. Equipment is not standardised, and each soldier is expected to procure their own equipment, which is not too much to ask, considerig their generous salary. Looted or privately bought firearms of various origins have become the norm, but those who prefer to fight silently arm themselves traditionally, with bow and lance. Birds of Prey have no armormaking tradition, and fight unarmored. Combat tactics revolve around ambushes and guerilla strikes. The military plays an important role in Noxen economy, as their raiding activities bring considerable amounts of foreign merchandise to the local markets. 'Economy' Nox is an industrialising society, currently in the process of modernising their production. Their economical model has a lot in common with the dark elven one, even though the two civilisations are completely unrelated to one another. Goods flow into the city through two channels: common trade, and raiding, which has been put into system and is supported by the crown, although covertly. Bands of looters frequently make trips to the continent and take everything they can get, including food, tools, weapons and other valuables, even if these things happen to belong to someone else. Both Caelin and the Church have put forward objections against this kind of officially sanctioned banditism, but the crown simply shrugs and answers that this is done by independent ruffians and is beyond their power to solve. It is unclear how long this charade can continue unpunished. On the production side, the Wings of Night are by far the most technologically progressive of all efferus tribes, and have begun to adopt steam machinery, bought or stolen from Caelin. Machines made in the Ecclesiarchy have failed to become popular due to their radioactive and thus rather unhealthy nature. There are yet no factories or any form of organised industry, but craftsmen have begun to emloy these mechanical utilities in their private work. Although there is still a long way to go until Nox is fully industrialised, it will be the first efferus community to be so. Category:Cities